icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon East Senior Hockey League
The Avalon East Senior Hockey League is a Senior hockey league in Newfoundland and Labrador. The league dates back to 1967. The Newfoundland Senior Hockey League was founded in 2011 with the Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars and the Mount Pearl Blades joining the new league. The departure of the two franchises involved legal proceedings regarding the distribution of payouts from the Herder Cup tournament games played at the Mile One Centre. The league collapsed in June, 2014 and both teams tried to rejoin the AESHL after being rejected by the Central/West Senior Hockey League for membership. The AESHL rejected both teams applications teams in August, 2014, citing the league's policy against paying players; forcing both to shut down operations for 2014-15. A team from Trinity-Placentia had also applied to join the league for the 2014-15 season, this application was also rejected. The Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars were accepted back into the league for the 2015-16 season. On September 20, 2015 upon completion of their fall meeting Hockey Newfoundland and Labrador announced that two leagues had been approved for the 2015-16 playing season, Avalon East Senior Hockey League and the Newfoundland & Labrador Senior A Hockey League. The two league champions will complete for the Herder Memorial Trophy and a berth as the provinces representative for the Atlantic regional championship for qualification for the 2017 Allan Cup which will be held in Kenora, Ontario. The tournament will have the two league champions play a best-of-five series to determine the winner. The champion of the NLSAHL will host games one and two on March 19 and 20, 2016. The Avalon East League champion will game 3 on March 25th and if needed games 4 and 5 on March 26 and 27. The release announcing the playoff also stated that "The Avalon East winning team will be permitted six (6) strengthening players from their own league for Herder competition." After the 2016-17 season, the Harbour Grace Cee Bee Stars were voted out of the league by the other members amid allegations that they had been paying "players under the table" with the official reason being given as that the league membership felt that the league would work more efficiently as a four team league. At that point it seemed that the team would join the Central/West Senior Hockey League to give that league a fourth team which that league had stated was needed for the league to be able to play its' 2017-18 season. The Cee Bee Stars appealled the removal of the team from the league to Hockey Newfoundland and Labrador. HNL stepped in and had a sit down meeting with the Stars, HNL and the management of the AESHL. The team was accepted back into the league at this meeting. Within a matter of hours the other four members of the league notified HNL in writing that they were withdrawing from the league and that they were intending on forming a "Metro" St. John's league. This would end up becoming the East Coast Senior Hockey League. The AESHL was now down to one team and the Stars began trying to get new members for the league Mount Pearl and Paradise were mentioned as primary locations for new teams and the league was working on getting a fourth member and getting the league back on its feet. Teams League Playoff Champions *1992 Flatrock Flyers *1993 Flatrock Flyers *1994 Southern Shore Breakers *1995 Southern Shore Breakers or Flatrock Flyers (both in Herder Cup) *1996 Southern Shore Breakers or Flatrock Flyers (both in Herder Cup) *1997 Flatrock Flyers *1998 Southern Shore Breakers *1999 Southern Shore Breakers *2000 Southern Shore Breakers *2001 Flatrock Flyers *2002 Flatrock Flyers *2003 Flatrock Flyers *2004 Southern Shore Breakers *2005 Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars *2006 Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars *2007 Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars *2008 Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars *2009 Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars *2010 Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars *2011 Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars *2012 St. John's Capitals *2013 St. John's Capitals *2014 St. John's Capitals *2015 Southern Shore Breakers *2016 St. John's Capitals *2017 Harbour Grace Cee Bee Stars *2018 season cancelled The league champion advances to the Herder Memorial Cup tournament to determine the Newfoundland and Labrador Senior Hockey Championship Seasons *2003-04 AESHL Season *2004-05 AESHL Season *2005-06 AESHL Season *2006-07 AESHL Season *2007-08 AESHL Season *2008-09 AESHL Season *2009-10 AESHL Season *2010-11 AESHL Season *2011-12 AESHL Season *2012-13 AESHL Season *2013-14 AESHL Season *2014-15 AESHL Season *2015-16 AESHL Season *2016-17 AESHL Season *2017-18 AESHL Season Former Teams *Bell Island Blues join East Coast Senior Hockey League as Conception Bay South Blues for 2017-18 season *Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars left after 2010-11 season to join Newfoundland Senior Hockey League and return to the league for the 2015-16 season *Flatrock Flyers (based in St. John's) folded after 2003-04 season *Mount Pearl Blades left after 2010-11 season to join Newfoundland Senior Hockey League and return as Mount Pearl Fresh Water Suzuki Samurai in 2012, then fold after season *Northeast Eagles join East Coast Senior Hockey League 2017-18 season *Outer Cove Celtics gone after 2004-05 season *St. John's Capitals join East Coast Senior Hockey League 2017-18 season *Southern Shore Breakers join East Coast Senior Hockey League 2017-18 season Category:Avalon East Hockey League